


In the Garden

by saiikavon



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garret goes into his mother's garden for the first time since her death, and encounters an injured fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had. Enjoy!

He hadn't touched the garden much since his mother died...it was her thing, her love, those flowers, and it somehow felt wrong to take over her place. It wasn't until Bethany caught him moping over old family photos that he realized his mother wouldn't want him--or her garden--going to rot even with her death.

Since it had laid untouched for so many months, the garden was now overrun with bugs, and many of the flowers were dead. Garret cast a baleful glance at the white lilies--they'd always given Leandra so much trouble, and it was them she was bent over when the heart attack hit. He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't be glad to see those things wilted and grey like the rest, but no...there they are, as perfect and pure as the day Leandra died.

Filthy little bastards don't know when to just die...!

He stormed over to them, a plan in mind to rip them out and plant something new there, better, a different color...roses, maybe. But he hardly got his fingers wrapped around one stem when something sharp made him draw back...just a little prick on his finger. A bug bite, he thought at first, until he examined the flower for said insect.

What he found instead was a fairy.

He noticed the tiny, shimmering, butterfly-like wings first, and was ready to declare it a butterfly...but butterflies didn't bite people. That's when he gave the little creature his full attention, and he noticed a human frame entirely in miniature...tiny nose, tiny fingers, tiny legs, tiny eyes set in a tiny face...the only things different are those wings, and the tiny pointed ears that always seem to mark a creature of mystery and magic.

He noticed one more strange thing upon looking closer, however...blood, lining the pollen in the center of the flower, staining the petals...the fairy--if that was really what it was--was injured.

And angry at him, apparently, if the curses it was currently spewing were any indicator.

"Filthy human...get your grimy fingers away from my flowers, if you know what's good for you..."

Garret choked on a laugh, stopping in its tracks...he's not sure the disgruntled fairy would appreciate being laughed at. Then again, it--he--doesn't seem to appreciate Garret very much at all.

"They're not your flowers," Garret said at last, sounding amazingly indignant for someone talking to a fairy. "They were my mother's, and now they're mine."

The fairy glared at him for that. He then sat up, his injured wing--Garret can see it's the wing now, torn and limp--fluttering helplessly for a moment before crumpling against his back.

"Then I suppose you and your mother are the ones to blame for the state I found these in? You neglected these flowers, like you humans always do, and I had to step in and help. These are mine, now, my home, and I'd appreciate it if you would leave well enough alone. You and your damned mother."

"Don't you talk about my mother in that tone!"

Garret had been so quiet since his mother's death, and had never raised his voice once before. His brother and sister had never seen him angry. Now, he was angry. So angry that the fairy actually looks surprised for a moment.

"...she took care of these flowers. She loved these flowers. She was standing right here, tending to them, when she..."

"...I see. My condolences. She...must have been a good woman." The fairy then tried to stand, probably to say more, but stopped and winced as his injured wing twitched behind him. Garret suddenly felt guilty for shouting at him before.

"Your wing looks pretty bad...is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, but no. All I need is rest. It will heal with time. Fairy wings are sturdier than they look."

"Still," Garret said, wincing in sympathy as the broken wing gave another twitch, "wouldn't you like to to rest away from the elements? You know, bugs...weather...dirt..."

The fairy scoffed. "I thrive in these sort of conditions. Again, human, I am not as fragile as I appear. The bugs are a bit of a problem, though..."

"Just come in for a little while, then. I'll salvage a few petals to lay on if it makes you feel any better."

"...you're not giving up on this, are you?"

"I want to help. You did...you cheered me up, a little."

The fairy looked at him strangely for a moment, lips pressed tightly together. Then he laughed, shaking his head. "Very well. If you're insistent on helping, then you can at least come out and make sure the bugs don't bother me. That should be sufficient, and I would appreciate it."

"Anything I can get for you to eat?"

"Bring me some fruit, and I'll see about the rest of your garden when I am well again."

"You don't have to," Garret replied hastily. "I'd bring you the fruit anyway...but thank you. My mother would have liked you."

The fairy looked at him, eyes shining with sympathy. "What was her name?" he asked quietly.

"Leandra." Garret smiled. "My name is Garret, by the way."

The fairy smiled back. "I am Fenris," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr!
> 
> Main: http://saiikavon.tumblr.com/  
> Writing blog: http://saiikasnotebook.tumblr.com/


End file.
